A tale of Civil War
by shanejayell
Summary: On the run from registry, three minor villains take shelter in a safe house. Shoujoai and lesbian content!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to Marvel Comics.

Opportunities: A tale of Civil War

"So, which side are you on?" the young woman asked dryly, casually tossing a playing card into the hat sitting on the table. Her short red hair was spiked up, and her muscles rippled as she moved, the last card filling the battered hat to the brim.

"My own," the other woman said with a sigh as the blacked haired woman settled into a seat. "Katrina, you going by Mankiller or Amazon now?" she asked politely.

Katrina Van Horn smiled wryly, her blue eyes amused, "Amazon, it has more class." She looked at her curiously, "You register yet, Skein?"

The woman in the black leather shook her head as Skein said, "I'm not interested in letting the government know where I am, thanks."

"Huh," Katrina nodded, keeping a wary eye on her companion. Skein was a former supervillain like herself, but unlike her was more than a bit crazy. As the Gypsy Moth Skein used her fabric control powers to kill, and had possibly murdered her husband. "Getting out of the country, Skein?"

"I don't know yet," Skein conceded, "I guess it all depends on how hot things get."

"Very hot," a brown haired young woman groused as she walked up to their table.

"How did you hear about this safe house, Joystick?" Katrina asked suspiciously.

"Heard about it from Trickshot," the gold and black clad costumed woman said. Her bodysuit clung to her curves, golden gauntlets on her hands.

"You on the run too?" Katrina asked.

"Aparently being a former Thunderbolt doesn't cut much slack with the pro-regs," Joystick pulled her black half mask off. "I'm staying the night then bolting for Canada."

"Nice to have some ladies here, Janice," Skein said, looking at the other heroine thoughtfully.

"There's not many rooms if you plan to stay," Katrina noted, gesturing around the crowded living room they were all sitting in. They were surrounded by twobit supervillains and third stringers, gathered for safety until they decided when and how they were going to bolt.

"I bet you have a room, though," Janice noted with a sly smile, "most of these mooks wouldn't dare cross Mankiller."

"Heh, true," Katrina acknowledged.

"Well, then I suppose we couldn't just bunk with you?" Skein asked, smiling at Katrina engagingly.

Katrina hesitated a moment then nodded, "What the hell, but just for tonight."

"Got it," Janice nodded with a grin. She ran a hand through her hair, "So, is there any beer in this place?"

"I've got something better than that," Skein smirked.

"Uh uh," Katrina said firmly, "bad idea. If the pro-regs do hit here, I want to be sharp, not drugged out of my mind."

"She's got a point," Janice noted.

Skein pouted, "Well, does anyone mind if I smoke?"

"Your funeral," Katrina shrugged, watching Skein pull out a home rolled cigarette from somewhere in her skin tight costume.

"We could have used someone like you in the great game," Janice noted after a moment.

"Oh?" Katrina looked at her curiously.

"The Game was a contest between superhumans," Janice revealed, "with your serious attitude and commanding manner you'd have made a killing."

"I'm not the type," Katrina shook her head.

"Oh I don't know," Janice leaned forward with a winning smile, "I think you're pretty impressive."

Katrina raised a eyebrow, noticing how the vlack and gold cloth of the woman's costume highlighted her pert breasts. "Are you coming on to me?" she asked with a half smile.

Janice winked, "Why not?" A smile as she licked her lips, "Or are the stories about you untrue?"

Katrina reached out to stroke Janice's cheek, "Oh, they're true all right but..."

"But?" Janice purred.

"I get the feeling you're a player, little lady," Katrina said seriously, "how do I know I'm not being played right now?"

"You don't," Janice conceded, "but isn't that half the fun?"

Katrina grinned, "What the hell, why not?"

Janice got up, "Then lead the way, handsome. What do we do about Skein?"

Katrina casually picked up the now stones villainess, "Next question?"

"Lead on," Janice grinned.

The back bedroom was dingy, reminding one of a dive hotel but neither woman really was paying attention to that. Dumping Skein in a battered old chair Katrine calmly pulled off her muscle shirt, revealing sculpted muscles and firm breasts. "Like what you see?" Katrina asked with a grin.

"Ooh yeah," Janice purred as she ran a hand over the muscles of her arm then over to cup a breast teasingly. She reached up and kissed Katrina lingeringly even as her hands began to roam the taller woman's body.

"You're an agressive one," Katrine helped the smaller woman strip off her uniform,

"I like that."

"You'll like me even more later," Janice promised as she carefully pulled off the golden metal gauntlets she wore.

"What's with the heavy metal?" Katrina asked as she lead Janice over to the shabby bed.

"My weapons," Janice grinned, "though I won't need them for you."

Katrina laid Janice down, climbing on top of her as she growled teasingly, "You may need all the help you can get."

"I think I'm up to the challenge," Janice nipped at her neck.

Kissing her possessively Katrina agreed, "You know, you might just be right."

0o0o0o0o0o0

BOOM! The explosion rattled the building, the three women on the bed jerking awake at the same time. "Wha' the hell?" Skein muttered, laying nude between Janice and Jatrina. Feeling lonely last night she had slipped into bed with them, soon being pulled into a erotic dance with them both.

"Crap," Katrina cursed as she scrambled out of the bed and grabbed at her costume, "we're under attack!"

"How'd they find us?" Joystick grabbed her gear, pulling on her clothes then the matching golden metal gauntlets.

"Worry about that later," Katrina said briskly, "we've got to go."

"Right," Skein rose from bed then used her power over fabric to reshape their bedding into a simple dress.

"Isn't that, well, sticky?" Janice asked as they hurried through the house, ignoring the panicked supercriminals as they raced for the front door.

"I know," Skein smiled dreamily, "but it reminds me of last night."

'Eww,' Katrina thought as she grabbed the door and wrenched it open to see the waiting federal agents. There were nearly a dozen men and women waiting, all outfitted in capekiller armor, with armored transports behind them with their weapons trained on the house. "All right," she cracked her knuckles ominously, "who's first, boys?"

"Sorry lover," a voice purred before a burst of energy knocked Katrina out from behind.

Sometime later Katrine awoke with a splitting headache, almost instantly feeling the restraints on her body. She strained, eyes closed to try to bread free but to no avail. "Give it up," Skein sighed, "we're under power dampers."

Katrine looked around, seeing that they were in some kind of holding cell, restraints holding them nearly immobile. "Where the hell is Joystick?" she demanded coldly.

"Right here love," Joystick smirked from the other side of the bars.

"You sold us out," Katrina said flatly.

"I lead the pro-regs right to you," Joystick agreed with a smirk, "in exchange for a million dollars and a flight out of the country."

"When I get out of this..." Skein hissed.

"You're not getting out of this," Joystick said flatly, "they've got brains like Reed Richards and Tony Stark behind this plan. No, I'm going to save my own skin and this is the best card I have to play."

"I won't forget this," Katrina said grimly.

"Last night will forever have a place in my heart too," Joystick smirked.

"Maybe so, but I am going to hurt you for today," Katrina scowled.

"Promises, promises," Joystick sauntered off.

Katrina sat back with a sigh, then a small smile tugged at her lips. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least last night was fun.'

End

Notes: I thought it'd be interesting to look at a trio of low end supervillains during Civil War. The characters of Skein and Amazon are in fact bi or lesbian, depending on the writer, while Joystick appears to be straight.


	2. Breakout

Break out

Katrina Van Horn calmly ripped a piece of the cell floor up, the redhead crushing the material into a ball with her immense strength. Then she flicked it towards the energy barrier that sealed her away, watching as the force screen rippled under the impact, studying how it reacted to the blow and filing away the data for later.

"Amazon, cut it out," the guard called irritably from where he sat in the hall, his green armored uniform bulking him up considerably. The half helmet hid his eyes and hair, but the shape of his mouth showed his irritation.

"Just keeping busy," Katrina replied calmly, her brown eyes amused as she sat back in her mostly bare cell.

He straightened up in his chair, "Find something else to do." His voice dropped dangerously, "I'd hate to have to taser you again."

"I'd like to see you try it," Katrina sneered at him as she pointed out, "you just got lucky the first time."

"Why you..." he started to get up.

"What do you think you're doing, officer?" the voice asked mildly as he walked into view. Simon Williams, the hero known as Wonder Man, strode down the corridor in black and red, the black haired man's eyes glowing with unearthly energies.

"Sir," the officer stiffened.

"If you went in a cell with her," Simon said dryly, "she would have overpowered you, took your keys and scooted. You should know better than that."

"Spoil sport," Katrina sighed.

Simon walked in front of her cage, studying her silently a moment. "It could be so much easier for you," he finally said, "as a former member of the Thunderbolts they'd let you go once you agreed to register."

"I bet the Germans said the same things to the Jews right before they branded them," Katrina answered dryly.

"It's not the same..." Simon started.

"No," Katrina agreed, "with Stark in charge maybe not. But what happens after he's gone, hmm?" She sneered, "Do you really trust having your name and the names of your friends held in government hands?"

"I trust Tony," Simon answered flatly.

"Well good for you," Katrina laughed, "that and a buck'll get you a cup of coffee."

Simon turned, his back visibly stiff. "Don't let her get to you,' he pointedly instructed the guard, "you'll regret it."

"Yes sir," the man saluted as Simon strode away.

"Have fun selling out your own kind," Katrina called before he was out of sight, glad for the chance to stick another needle into him.

Time passed damn slowly in the calls, the artificial lighting the only way to tell if it was day or night. Calmly the one guard left and another went on shift, settling into his spot at the desk across the hall, monitoring the captives in this wing.

Once again Katrina carefully dug out material from the floor, compressing it in her fingers into a small, yet heavy projectile. 'Now,' she mused, 'let's see if all my practice will actually pay off.' Raising her voice she called, "Guard!"

"Now what?" the young woman asked, striding over to the cell, seemingly safe on the other side of the force field.

"Sorry," Katrina said as she flicked the pebble with her superhuman strength.

The energy shield stopped the blow, but not before warping outward and not incidentally striking the badly off balance guard. There was a flash of energy as the hapless woman was shocked, and Katrina seized the moment to act. Pressing with all her might she howled in pain as the weakened shield tried to stun her, then in a flash of light she was through.

Clothes smoking and body aching Katrina forced herself up, standing on legs barely able to hold her while she tried to catch her breath. Bending down she grabbed the guard's key-card, then looked around as she tried to decide what to do next.

"Shit," a voice from the next cell over called, "let us out!"

Sweeping the room Katrina realized the corridor was lined with cells, and all of them held superhuman's being held captive by the government. Lady Deathstrike was in one cell, the skull masked Taskmaster in another, while other non-costumed figures waited in others.

Debating only a moment Katrina used the card to open the cells, releasing the men and women into the hallway. "Anyone remember how we got taken in here?" she demanded.

Lady Deathstrike smiled grimly, the mostly human looking female cyborg pointing to the door at the end of the hall, "My internal systems say there."

"Then let's check it out," Katrina said boldly, striding forward to unlock the door.

Outside another passage way stretched off into the distance, and lights flashed red from where they were mounted on the walls. "Looks like they know we're out," Taskmaster said grimly, "wish I had my weapons."

"If you want," Deathstrike purred, "you can go look for the weapon's locker."

"Heh," Taskmaster sounded amused, "I'll pass."

"The guard has a billy club," Katrina noted, "it's something, at any rate."

"Can you get us out of here?" a blonde haired woman asked nervously as she stood by Katrina.

"I mean to try," Katrina said honestly. She looked the girl over, "Haven't seen you around. Did they just bust you for having powers?"

"I call myself Fixer," she said with a nod, "I can heal people. A bunch of cape-killers brought be in when I refused to join the Initiative's super-fascist training ground."

Katrina fought back a chuckle, wondering how many other people in this place were in a similar boat. "Come on," she swept the seven kids and two adults with her eyes, "let's see if we can get out of here."

"I'll take point,:" Deathstrike said as they hurried down the corridor. The doors opened into a larger chamber, one sadly occupied.

"Open fire," the leader of the guards yelled.

Instinctively grabbing Fixer Katrine shoved her behind her, yelping in pain as the first bolts burned her skin. Even as they fired Taskmaster leapt into action, copying a Daredevil attack and sending his borrowed billy club bouncing amid their foes and knocking them out.

Right behind him Deathstrike raced in, her fingers extending into deadly blades as she chopped laser weapons to ribbons. "I'd kill you," she said to one terrified guard, "but you're not worthy of my blades."

Grabbing a still conscious guard Katrina demanded, "Where's the way out?"

"That way," he pointed to the far door, "but it won't help you."

"Why?" Katrina shook him.

"You're in the Negative Zone prison," he gasped, "even if you open the gate, you'll have to fight your way through a Initiative guard unit!"

"Oh lovely," Katrina knocked him out with a casual blow to the head.

Fixer looked up at Katrina with fearful eyes, "Is that true? Are we stuck?"

Katrina shrugged, "Maybe."

"I don't care," a young man with gleaming, chrome like skin said, "I intend to fight."

"I ain't going back to my cell easily," Taskmaster agreed.

"Better to die on our feet," Deathstrike said calmly, "than live on our knees."

A young man stood up straight, "I may have lost my costume as Prodigy, but I will do my best to help."

Katrina faced her group of unlikely allies, "Everybody on board?" When she heard a chorus of agreement from the others she smiled slightly and said, "Good, because I think I may just have a plan."

"Is it a good plan?" a dusky skinned girl asked.

"No," Katrina shrugged, "but I figure it'll give us a shot."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Initiative base in Alaska was bustling as SHIELD agents and superheroes guarded the Negative Zone portal and defended the state from the forces of evil. Of course, there wasn't much evil in Alaska, but either way they were ready.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Patriot asked no one in particular.

American Angel sighed, the blonde playing solitaire. "We drew states out of a hat," she noted, "just our luck we got stuck here."

Just then a warning chime rang out. "Negative Zone portal opening in five seconds," a SHIELD officer called out.

"Isn't it early for a guard rotation?" Rocket Racer asked as the gate shimmered open.

"There's been a riot," a tall, female guard yelled as she helped wounded guards through, "the superhumans are out of their cells!"

"What?" Patriot leapt to his feet, bristling with energy, "We've got to help!"

"But sir...," a SHIELD agent started.

"Alaska Avengers, Assemble!" Patriot yelled as he lead his two comrades and most of the SHIELD agents through the portal.

"Are you all right?" one of the few remaining SHIELD agents hurried over to help out the apparent leader.

With astonishing casualness the tall woman knocked him out with one punch. "Just fine," Katrina tossed the helmet she had borrowed to disguise herself as a guard, "thanks for asking."

Taskmaster calmly smashed the portal controls, "That should buy us some time."

"Who wants to play?" Deathstrike extended her claws and smiled at the few SHIELD agents trying to gather their nerve to attack. In moments the men fled, leaving them all alone in the base, for now.

"I'll be damned, it actually worked," Katrina grinned as they all headed outside, "let's grab some vehicles and get out of here." As they grabbed cars and other craft she thought, 'This isn't over, of course. Stark and his goons are still going to be after us.' She looked over as Fixer climbed in the cab beside her, 'But at least we'll give 'em a run for their money.'

End.

Notes: I really wanted to write a prison break, so there ya go. American Angel and the girl Fixer are original characters, everyone else is from Marvel comics.


	3. City Life

City Life

The image of Tony Stark beamed from the tv screen as he said, "The first graduates of the Camp Hammond training facility are being deployed to cities across amarica, and we're fulfilling our promise of a super team in every state."

"Yeah, as long as we knuckle under to you," the redhead muttered as she flipped burgers in the cafe's kitchen. Tall and muscular she looked like a amazon, and Katrina Van Horn often lived up to the name.

"Kat," the young blonde scolded as she carried dishes over to the sink.

The healer known as Fixer answered to the name Rio, but Kat didn't even know if that was really her name. 'Not my business, either,' Kat added mentally before saying aloud, "Sorry, I just have a hard time swallowing his crap."

"Me too," Donnie Gill agreed, he now black haired man smiling wryly at his two employees. The owner of the café had been the c-list villain the Blizzard until he reformed, joining a later version of the Thunderbolts and having his power granting suit destroyed.

Despite the risk to himself he offered them both employment in his small restaurant, very pointedly not asking about if they were registered ir not. Both Kat and Rio appreciated that, even though they didn't trust him a 100 yet.

"You mind helping up front?" Donnie asked, tossing Kat a towel to dry her hands.

Kat caught it easily, "No prob."

The Last Chance café was a odd little venue in New York city, frequented by those commonly on the wrong side of the law. B and C list villains came in for some food and conversation, paid up and went on their way, no doubt planning their next job.

"Damn it, my eggs are runny," Cutthroat muttered, the assassin staring down at his plate of food in disgust.

"That's how you ordered 'em," Kat reminded him dryly, looking at the costumed man in aggravation. "What's with the suit?" she demnded, "Are you trying to get caught?"

"A professional," Cutthroat sniffed, "must always be ready for action."

Kat was tempted to ask how his garish uniform might help him, but decided not to ask. Instead she moved through the busy café, nodding greetings to familiar faces and filling up cups with coffee.

"Here you go, sir," Kat said as she topped up a coffee. Judas Traveller calmly drank his coffee, the white haired psionic seemingly harmless in his corner seat. But locked within him were incredible mental gifts such as telepathy, telekinesis and other talents, all of which the Occasionally deranged man had used against Spider-Man.

"Good brew," Judas said seriously.

"Thank you," Kat smiled calmly.

Aaron Chord nodded respectfully as he held up his empty cup, and Kat hurried over to help him. Sometimes a criminal, sometimes a vigilante Aaron used the name Midnight's Fire, and controlled a crime empire on the mean streets if New York. "Could I get some more toast?" the ponytailed and brown skinned young man asked.

"Coming right up," Kat said as she relayed the order to the cook, Victor.

Once called the Orator Victor Ludwig had tried to be a servant to Magneto, but in the end had been cast aside . Now he used his mutant gift to covince people the food was great, as well as occasionally showing girl a good time.

"Patrick," Kat growled to the next customer, "watch the hands before I take your stick and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Patrick Mahony held up his hands innocently, "I didn't do northing!"

"I know you can control fabric, Ramrod," Kat said dryly to the mutant villain, "so don't play dumb."

"You're no fun," Patrick sighed.

Rio shook her head in admiration as she watched from the kitchen as the older woman so easily handled the crowd. The Shocker, Puma, Stiletto and more ate out there, but Kat navigated the deadly waters with ease. 'I wish I could do that,' she sighed.

The doorbell rang and Kat looked up in relief as their replacements arrived. "Okay bodd," she nodded to Daniel, "we're off."

"Watch yourselves," he said as both women passed their aprons to Asp and the latest villain to call herself Snapdragon.

The two women walked casually towards the flop house they were staying in, keeping a wary eye out for the armored capehunters that SHIELD had been deploying. The country was a dangerous place for a unregistered super, as both Kat and Rio were well aware.

"What do you think of the Hood?" Rio wondered quietly.

Kat grimaced. The Hood was a formerly small time crook who saw the Civil War as a opportunity, assembling a army of hoods and plotting to take over crime in America. His agent John King had been recruiting, even approaching the customers of the Last Chance with offers of money and protection.

"I don't want any part of it," Kat admitted as they walked along, her pants and coat shielding her from a cool breeze, "even if he's successful, someone else will take him down."

Rio's skirt fluttered a bit as she slid closer to Kat. "That's about what I thought," she agreed, "which is why I turned him down." She frowned slightly in thought, "But is there any way we can use this?"

Kat fought back a grin, thinking how proud she was of her partner. When Kat had first rescued Rio she was a babe in the woods, despite her gang background. Now she was really developing some street savvy, and was doing a pretty good job of watching Kat's back too. 'I wonder if she's doing it because we're friends,' Kat stole a look at the lovely blonde, 'or...?'

"Kat?" Rio looked at her questioningly.

"Heh, sorry," Kat shook herself. "We could offer the info to the Avengers, but we'd need to make sure it couldn't be traced back to us."

"You got that right," Rio shuddered, "I never want to be back in the Negative Zone prison ever again."

Kat reached out and tentatively put a arm over her shoulders comfortingly as she said to Rio, "Me too."

Rio sighed softly and leaned into Kat's warmth, snuggling in close as they staggered a bit. "You smell nice," Rio murmured, "I like that."

Kat was about to say something when they heared sirens off in the distance, making both stiffen in alarm. "Let's go," Kat lead them on a run for the flophouse, both women ducking out of sight as they watching for any sign of trouble.

"Shit," the older man at the desk blinked as they raced in, "what now?"

Kat flashed him a comforting smile, "Looks like something's going down and we want to get a good look."

"Prob'ly SHIELD and their damn armored fascists again," the manager muttered, "I felt safer when Cap'n America was still around."

"You can say that again," Rio agreed softly.

They descended from the sky in black armor, bulky figures who carried frightening guns and looked ready to use them. Steel wings were mounted on their backs, the shape of the armor plating giving them a sinister look as they lined up in the street.

"Robin Braxton," the lead agent yelled, "aka Gladiatrix, you are required by law to register! If you refuse to comply, we are authorized to use whatever means needed."

"What'll we do?" Rio whispered as they waited for the woman to appear.

"If they rush in here," Kat shrugged, "fight."

"You're right," Rio agreed after a moment, her expression grim.

"All right squad," the chief agent started... just as a head of lettuce hit him in the head.

"Get outta here!" a old lady yelled from a upper story, "Go on!"

A tomato soared out another window, then eggs began to pelt down. The armored SHIELD agents looked confused as people all over the street began to pitch items down on them, emptying trash bins and covering them in filth.

"Robin hasn't dome anything," another old lady shook her cane as she yelled, "you oughta be ashamed of yourselves!"

"We're just doing our jobs," another agent called, egg yolk dripping off his shield arm.

"Yeah, I heard the Nazis were fond of saying that too," Kat yelled from the doorway, "just following orders!"

"You're supposed to be protecting us!" a old man hollered, "Not chasing down people just living their lives! Go away, yer not wanted here!"

The lead agent took in his battered people, the angry people and the overall situation and made a on the spot decision. "Return to base!" he yelled, ducking under a bad tomato, "I repeat, all units return to base!"

As they watched the SHIELD agents soar off Rio mused, "You know, I think I could get to like this part or town."

Kat couldn't hold back her grin, "Me too."

To be continued...


	4. World War Hulk

World War Hulk

Rio Takada smiled wryly as the blonde knelt by the injured construction worker out in the middle of the open yard. "Hold still," Fixer ordered as her hands glowed above his pierced leg, "I'll ease your pain first."

"That's incredible," the young man blinked, his tanned skin now oddly pale as he looked at the section of re-bar piercing his leg.

Katrina van Horn reached out to take the metal pole as the redhead said briskly, "I'm going to need to pull this out if my friend is going to heal you. Brace yourself."

"Right," he said weakly then yelled in pain as Kat ripped the metal up and out.

Rio's hands glowed again as the blood slowed it's flow, the torn muscles and skin stitching themselves together at a unearthly rate. "There," she said as she let the glow fade, "all done. Just be careful not to strain yourself too much."

The worker manager to rise and smiled shakily. "Miss," he said as he looked up to the sky, "I don't know how much choice we'll have."

"Got that right," Kat agreed as she followed his gaze.

Floating far above the city was a massive ship, a space craft somehow made out of stone that hovered as light as a feather. Only a few hours ago a massive hologram of the Hulk had appeared, revealing that many of the Earth's heroes had exiled him into space and that he was back for revenge. He declared that New York would be destroyed and he demanded that Iron Man, Reed Richards and Doctor Strange be turned over to him. If the heroes weren't turned over, he's ravage the planet.

And predictably, people panicked.

"Alright," Rio said tiredly as they left the site to observe the sea of humanity fleeing the island, "where to next?"

Kat slipped a hand across her shoulders to help support the girl, "Do you need to rest?"

Rio pushed her hair up out of her eyes, "I'll rest when we're done."

Shortly after the Hulk's announcement Tony Stark went on television and offered a amnesty to unregistered heroes in the crisis, as well as offering a pardon to anyone who battled the Hulk. While neither Kat nor Rio was interested in a pardon neither thought they could walk away from people in need, so they were chipping in where they could.

"At least most people have fled," Kat sighed as they stood in a eerily deserted street.

A SHIELD copter wizzed by and both women tensed as a officer dropped from the vehicle, his flight pack dropping him gently. "I'm agent Quarterman," the blonde haired man said briskly, "thanks for the help."

"Gee, thanks," Rio said flatly, not liking his tone.

Clay Quarterman smiled slightly, his expression that of a man who was deeply, truly tired. "Sorry," he said, "we've got way too many balls we're juggling, and if one drops..."

"Understood," Kat acknowledged the point without necessarily agreeing with him.

Clay puffed out a breath then asked, "We're organizing a team to attempt to confront the Hulk when he returns. We were wondering if you'd join the back-up team...?"

"No," Rio cut him off.

"She's right," Kat said as Clay tried to continue, "Stark and his buddies brought this on themselves. We'll help evacuate, and if you need help in search and rescue we're there, but we will not help fight Hulk."

Clay sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's not that simple..."

"Just consider it payback for all the crap he's pulled," Rio added dryly, shuddering slightly as she remembered the Negative Zone prison.

Clay raised a hand, "Clearly we can't make you help us fight, but will you continue to assist in a non-combat role?"

"That we'll do," Kat agreed.

Clay unclipped a small device from his belt, "Here's a communicator, we're trying to coordinate the activities of heroes in the city."

Rio took it from his hand, quickly figuring out it's systems as she said, "Thank you and good luck."

"You too," Clay agreed as he activated his flight harness again and took off, swiftly returning to his 'copter and taking off to the next crisis.

"Nice piece of technology," Kat conceded, looking over the small black device that fit easily into Rio's palm, "should we keep it?"

"Right until the fighting's over," Rio said, "knowing Stark and SHIELD there's probably a tracking device built in."

"No, it wouldn't surprise me," Kat agreed.

Over the next few hours the two women hurried back and forth across the island, chipping in wherever they could. They evacuated buildings, talked people into leaving and in at least one case helped rescue a treasured pet so that someone would leave.

Rio chuckled as they watched another barge full of people leave, "I never knew you could be so... delicate."

Kat laughed as she watched the little boy clutching his pet cat. "What can I say," she shrugged, "I have hidden depths."

Rio put her hand on her arm as she smiled shyly, "Maybe you can show me them sometime."

"I..." Kat blushed, surprised by her flirtatious tone.

"Thanks for your help," Ms Marvel said cheerfully as she walked up carrying a cup of coffee for each of them.

"You're welcome," Rio sighed, seeing a opportunity lost.

"Aren't you a bit big-time to be handing out coffee?" Kat wondered as she took a cup from the woman who currently lead a team of Avengers.

Ms. Marvel looked more amused than offended by the comment. "No, not really," she said, "I'm sure if Cap were here he'd be doing the same."

"Not a good way to go in a conversation, considering we're anti-registration," Rio noted a little flatly.

Ms. Marvel sighed, "Someday, we need to put it all behind us."

"Maybe when Furher Stark makes it legal to have powers again," Kat said dryly.

"That's a bit much," Ms. Marvel's eyes flashed.

"Try spending some time in a power draining cage in the Negative Zone," Kat growled, "it's nowhere near enough!"

As they were moving toward each other a black clad figure dropped between them, his spider like designed costume instantly recognizable. "Ladies, ladies." Spider-Man said, "can't we settle this nicely?"

"Stay out of this, Parker," Ms. Marvel frowned.

"Ah, excuse me?" Rio asked quietly. All three looked at her as she raised a sheet of paper, "Mr. Parker, could I get your autograph?"

Spider-Man looked a little startled but he took the pen, "Well, I suppose so."

Ms. Marvel looked surprised as she watched him write, "She never asked me for my autograph."

Rio looked at her as she answered honestly, "I don't like you."

"Ouch!" Kat smiled, fighting back a laugh.

"So," Spider-Man asked quietly, "how close are we to the Hulk's deadline?"

"Less than a hour to go," Ms. Marvel said as they watched the last barges fly off with the rest of the inhabitants.

Nearby, a grey haired firefighter shook his head in awe as he said, "Five million people moved in less than twenty-three hours. I woulda said it couldna been done."

As the old chief, Ms. Marvel and the others talked Rio and Kat moved back a bit to spend some time together. "Do you really think the Hulk will destroy the whole island?" Rio asked.

"I don't know," Kat admitted as she drank some of her cooling coffee, "in the hologram he had Black Bolt captive... I dunno if the stories are true, but supposedly he's immensely powerful."

"And if they could take him..." Rio nodded.

"Exactly," Kat nodded.

"Then maybe it's time I did this," Rio smiled before she leaned over and planted a lingering kiss on Kat's lips.

"You... I...," Kat stammered before Rio kissed her again.

Rio smiled up at her hesitantly, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, but..."

Kat reached out to cup her chin then gently drew Rio close to kiss her back, "Me too." She smiled slightly, "I didn't want to risk scaring you away."

"No chance of that," Rio laughed as she hugged her close.

To be continued...


	5. Final

A tale of Civil War

Rebirth

The redhead looked out at the ruins in Manhattan, shaking her head as she took in the chaos following the Hulk's defeat. In the end Tony Stark had nearly been killed by the Hulk and his allies, beaten in a over sized armor, captured and made to fight as a gladiator against his friends Reed Richards, Dr. Strange and Black Bolt. Only the surprise arrival of the Sentry and a energy bolt Tony fired from a orbiting canon were enough to finally stop the furious Hulk.

Kat sighed as she sat down beside Rio, looking at the blond warmly. "I heard from Donnie," she referred to their boss of the Last Chance cafe fondly, "the cafe was trashed, but he thinks the feds will fix him up with the rest of the rebuilding."

"Do you really think they will?" Rio asked, the smaller woman handing her a cup of coffee. In the aftermath of the attack there were soup kitchens and refreshment stands being set up for emergency personnel and survivors, people working together to survive the chaos.

"Probably," Kat smiled as she took a sip. "Are you as tired as I am?"

"Oh yeah," Rio sighed. The two had been working search and rescue along side members of Damage Control and the New York Police and Fire Departments for nearly twenty four hours, along side every other available hero. To say she was exhausted was a understatement. "Is the flop house still intact?" she wondered.

Kat winced, "Flattened along with our stuff."

Rio sighed as she wryly said, "As expected."

"On the plus side," Kat smiled, "the Hilton is intact and is offering free rooms to emergency personnel." She looked modest, "I snagged us a room before they filled up."

Rio grinned as she hopped up and hugged her, "Oh, I could kiss you!"

Kat laughed, "Promises, promises."

"Before you go, can I get your names?" a young man in a business suit called, his black hair covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Why?" Kat asked warily, even though he didn't give the impression of being a government type.

He smiled wryly, "I'm a employee of Damage Control, miss. You two helped our operations, so as soon as we get paid I want to try to pass some of it on to you."

"I'd like that," Rio agreed as they gave their names and their plan to hit the Hilton.

"Good luck," he called as they left.

The Hilton was slightly banged up but still open, the staff eager to help the city's heroes as they welcomed them in. Complimentary robes and other items were made available, and food was served constantly buffet style in the dining room. Nearly half the rooms were already occupied, many of the big name heros having taken the upper floors, but Kat and Rio still found a comfortable suite on the middle floors.

The shower roared as Kat and Rio squeezed together inside the stall, luxuriating in the pulsing hot water as they washed each other off. Rio lathered up a wash cloth and smirked as she washed Kat's breasts, watching the taller woman blush.

"I could do this all night," Rio sighed happily, laughing as Kat went redder.

Kat pushed her back gently as she responded, "We'd be prunes by morning, you know. Besides, there are things I want to do that this little shower won't fit."

"Oh ho," Rio laughed as she let Kat lather up her hair.

Kat moved them to wash the soap out of the smaller woman's hair, then looked each of them over to see if they needed more cleaning. The building dust, grease and grime was finally gone thanks to all their scrubbing, and both women stumbled out of the shower and grabbed waiting towels.

"Oh, it feels so nice to be clean again!" Rio cried as they toweled water off, briskly rubbing each other's body dry.

"I think my ass is dry," Kat laughed as Rio lingered there a bit too long.

Rio blushed, "But it's such a nice ass, so....."

"Perv," Kat grinned at her affectionately as they kissed lingeringly. Occasionally she wondered how their peers would react if they knew cute, petite little Rio was the aggressor in their relationship. She expected they'd be shocked, but Kat was quite content with the way things were.

Rio let her hand linger at the rise of Kat's hip as they left the bathroom and went out to the living room. The suite wasn't too large but it had a small bath, a living room and a large bedroom with a double bed waiting for whomever needed it. In all honestly it was far better than their old digs, and Rio felt a twinge of sadness knowing they'd have to leave.

"How tired are you?" Rio asked innocently, smiling up at Kat.

"What do you have in mind?" Kat asked, looking down at her lover a bit warily. She knew Rio could have a wicked mind at times, and she didn't want to imagine the damage her love could do.

"There's a nice bed in the other room that hasn't had our... personal touch yet," Rio winked at her. What say we put it through it's paces?"

"Just don't break anything," Kat cautioned as they walked into the bedroom, "we may be heroes of the city but I bet too many damages would wear that out quick."

"Awww," Rio pouted as she mused, "I wondered if we could break the bed like that time back in the flophouse..."

"Thank god you heal fast," Kat muttered as they walked into the bedroom together, "Or I'd really hurt you...."

"Trust me, I love it when it's happening," Rio reassured her.

"You're certainly loud enough," Kat agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The knocking of a door roused Rio and Kat from their sound sleep, the two women reluctantly stirring on the big, comfy bed. "Arrgh," Kat groaned incoherently as she lay sprawled out in the depression the two had made in the bed.

"Oooh," Rio made a distressed sound as she raised her head from where it had been resting between Kat's full breasts. "Can you go kill that for me?" she asked plaintively.

"That's a bit harsh," Kat winced as whoever knocked again, "but I'm coming around to your way of thinking." Raising her voice she called, "Hold your horses!"

"Ow," Rio winced at the volume as she sat up. "And why horses?" she wondered as she crawled out of the depression they had made in the bed. 'Broke a few springs,' she thought proudly.

Kat chuckled, "Old saying." She looked at their dirty clothes and winced, instead looking around in the drawers until she found some robed. "Here," she tossed one to Rio as she said, "these will have to do."

"Not bad," Rio admitted as she tied the robe around her, the garment fitting her like a dress. On the taller and wore well built Kat one fit like a mini skirt, and Rio grinned as she said, "Nice view."

"Hush," Kat blushed as the two women headed to the door, Putting on her most formidable expression she opened the door, "Yes?"

"Hi there," the man in the business suit smiled warmly, looking up at Kat as he continued, "mt name is John Porter, and I work for Damage Control. How would you two like a job?"

"Huh?" Rio blinked, looking at him in surprise.

Soon they were in the living room as Porter made his pitch. In essence the two women had been 'registered' in the conflict with the Hulk, and no longer needed to be on the run. The head of Damage Control also had enough influence with the federal government that she could quash any remaining charges against the two women.

"I've heard only good things about you from the rescue teams you help," John Porter said earnestly, "we could certainly use you, and I think you would suit our company too."

"What do you think?" Rio looked up at Kat hopefully, her own expression excited.

Kat grinned back, "It beats working in a diner. Besides, this way I think we can do some good, too."

"Good," John nodded, "I'll talk to the hotel so you can use the room a few more days while we sign you up." He smiled, "And we'll pay you for your help over the past few days."

"Thank you," Kat said as she shook his hand.

As John was leaving he blushed, "You might want to spend some of that pay on clothes... those robes are kind of revealing."

Once John left Rio burst into giggles while Kat blushed. "What a impression to make on the new boss," Kat chuckled. She smiled as she thought, 'But I think things are going to turn out all right.'

End.

Notes: I'm tempted to continue this story on to 'Dark Reign' but it'd be a very unhappy time for our two heroines, so I decided to end here. Damage Control is a actual marvel comics series and is quite funny, so go read it if you can.


End file.
